Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device.
Description of the Related Technology
With the advancement of information technology, products based on the Internet of things (IoT) are being widely developed.
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a main display panel and an auxiliary display panel having different sizes.
In general, the auxiliary display panel has a significantly smaller area than that of the main display panel, and thus, the number of light sources embedded in the auxiliary display panel is less than the number of light sources embedded in the main display panel. Accordingly, in configurations where the primary light source and the auxiliary light source are connected in parallel, the primary light source has a greater load than that of the auxiliary light source, and thus, a magnitude of a light-source driving voltage is determined based on the primary light source.
However, in this case, a significantly high voltage is applied to the auxiliary light source, such that a high voltage is applied to a static current switching element that is connected to the auxiliary light source. Thus, a large amount of heat is generated from the static current switching element and power consumption increases.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.